


All Fun and Games

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, EVERYONE NEEDS A HUG IN THIS, M/M, Overdosing, Punk Earl, almost a blow job, being a teen in night vale is dangerous enough, but foolish, glam trash Cecil, it's ok just tuck him in and pull on the ol' fire stick, scouting left him a good friend, so close earl, you don't have to play with drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift for Punkrockgaia.<br/>Her glam trash Cecil goes too far one night but Earl is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

Lights flickered from above. The bathroom held a rabble of people as they crowded around mirrors and sinks. Make up was applied aside drugs injections. An open door let the music in. It pounded against dry wall as spirits mixed with cigarette smoke. Smiles, laughter, minds twisting in the stiff breeze of chemicals. One sat alone. Even though he barely found space in the crowded room amid all the legs and bodies, his chest felt hallow as if locked alone in a cell for weeks. He leaned against the corner, the only one to see the chaos, the only one to frown in a sea of artificial happiness. His arms tightened around a faint heart beat. He had yet to let go, begging the warmth to stay.

"Cecil…"

—-

"Hey Early"

A hand rested on the back of the chair. Cecil leaned down, far past the limits of personal space. The point was driven deeper by his open vest and tight shorts.

"What you up to?"

A roll of the eyes from Earl. He grinned at the face inches from his.

"Just some scout training. We have to research explosives."

"Woah."

Cecil plopped himself down on Earl’s lap as he scanned over the open book. The scout gave a sigh, acknowledging that he’d be fully distracted until his friend left. There always seemed to be glitter on his uniform. It never washed out.

"I should go to another meeting if this is the new topic."

"Cecil, you can’t just show up when ever you want."

"Not like I get paid." Cecil leaned against the table, ass still settled on his friend’s thighs. A click of a lighter. Smoke rose as Cecil exhaled through painted lips. "So are you coming out with me tonight?"

Earl took a moment to answer, eyes locked on the parted mouth and soft neck. He caught his gaze before it fell lower.

"Tonight? I don’t know I need to work."

"Ugh. Get out the kitchen they won’t miss the dish washer." Cecil took another drag of his cigarette, looking across the table out the window "You used to come every night."

Earl frowned. Even in his scout uniform he still wore his collar and jacket. Patches sewn on long ago with safety pins and tattered pants. They no longer matched the inside. He glanced at Cecil, still giving a cold shoulder despite sitting in his lap. The same friend since childhood. And that was the problem.

"Wait, how can you go out tonight? What about your new job?"

"Pfff."

Cecil ashed his stub right against the table, letting it fall to the floor. His hand reached for another.

"The radio station is boring. Just recording and writhing masses of blackness. I just do the same stuff I did when I was interning."

"Yeah, but it’s money."

The legs of the chair grinded against the floor as Cecil pushed off. Earl tensed from the sound, seeing a rage behind his friend’s make up. He did not enjoy how familiar Cecil had grown to that emotion.

"Fine. Whatever. I’m going to have some fun. Not like I can have it around you."

Earl wanted to say that Cecil had been going out every night for the past few weeks. He also wanted to stand up, to grant a hug or just a good bye. Cecil left with out even a final glance. The door slammed.

—-

There was no blood. Not even on the arms where he new he shot up. Yet the pulse he felt whimpered so faintly. Earl lifted his trembling head from Cecil’s chest, wiping tears away. Others piled by, kicking with out regard. Each impact caused him to hug more, shielding his friend with his own body. He had been trained in first aid, but not in the application under fire. The weight of the body left him stuck against the wall. Thoughts rushed. Blood pressure, overdose, alcohol poisoning, brain damage, flat line. His hand rushed over to Cecil’s face, caressing the pale skin. Still breathing. He sighed.

Others shouted in anger as he forced himself through to the door. How dare he interrupt their good time. The club hung in darkness with only flitting colored lights to guide his feet. Earl stopped next to the bar, muscles needing a rest from dragging the comatose form of his best friend.

"Hey! Get that shit out of here!"

The bar tender shouted, gesturing toward the back door.

"He needs help! Call the hospital!"

"Gonna call the secret police if you don’t leave! They love finding a dead beat like that to play with!"

Earl turned paler than Cecil. His friend was seeped in illegality. And this wouldn’t be the first time. He recalled the last visit to the hospital. Cecil said he never remembered the electrical shocks but Earl saw the scars of voltage against his skin. They took nearly a year to fade.

No one helped. The door smashed into his back and people simply walked past, irritated that there dare be an issue. In the parking lot, Earl collapsed, sitting next to his friend. Unresponsive, limp. He shut his eyes, holding back tears. The void above mocked back. Not one star shone in the night sky.

—-

"He’s probably dead."

Earl turned his head in a jerk, glaring at the comment. Crossed arms and a shrug met his anger.

"How can you say that?!"

"Hey, I’m just being practical. You know what he does every night."

Rage melted into dread. The scout hadn’t heard from Cecil in several nights. Not even a text. All he could remember was their last conversation as it played over and over in his mind. Why didn’t he take his hand, why didn’t he say something.

"I wouldn’t worry."

"Leave. Now."

"We’re in the middle of our shift."

"Fine. Then I’ll leave."

Earl walked out of the kitchen, Steve shaking his head behind him. Just outside he stood at his car. Everything felt stiff, wrong. Ruined. The last rays of light stained the clouds red. Another lonely sun set.

—-

The car ride was unnerving. Earl kept checking, desperate to feel a pulse. Even when he had just assured himself, he would slow again and reach over. At a stop light he shifted Cecil’s body, making sure he was comfortable.

"It’s alright. You’ll be alright."

No answer expected. Earl stared at his friend, taking a hand. His eyes were closed, mouth parted, peaceful as if asleep. The same gentle face no longer full of anxiety and need. Earl would lay beside it when Cecil slept over. He hoped his dreams took him to a better place at night.

A horn beeped behind. Earl turned to attention, hitting the gas. Tires slipped on the pavement before friction took over. Just one more mile.

—-

Another day had passed. Earl returned home from work, pay docked from leaving early the other night. He threw his bag down, falling to the bed. On the night stand his cell phone glowed. He almost didn’t believe it.

"I thought I would like it."

Earl saw the most recent message. Several more to go in the inbox, all from Cecil. He started from the bottom.

"I can’t sleep."

"I have to leave Night Vale."

"Why did you leave me?"

"We could have been here now having fun."

"I’m not coming home."

"I don’t miss you."

Earl’s hand trembled as he read through. His heart sank at each word. The texts changed, some just garbled letters as the time stamps caught up to the present. Mixed in were curses and emoticons. He neared the end.

"It hurts."

"Can’t walk. I took so much."

"Feels like I am going to die."

Tears now. Earl clutched the phone as if he was holding Cecil. Yet he could not find the will to get his. His legs remanded frozen in he cold reality playing out. Or had already come to pass. Hands over his head he curled over himself, casting a look on the space next to him on the bed. Cecil would lay there, joking and finishing another cigarette. Earl had grown sick of him hanging around, always drinking, always gossiping with no end in sight. What he wouldn’t give to have him laying there now bragging about the last hit he took.

"I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Cecil."

—-

"I’m so sorry."

Earl had dragged his friend up the stairs, slow through the hall to his apartment. By the time he laid him on the bed, he was exhausted both mentally and physically with out a clue on how to help. All his training mashed in his head, broken amid panic.

He covered Cecil up, keeping him warm. A wet towel for his forehead. Besides that, the Scout remained lost. He knew Cecil needed fluids and something light to eat but that remained impossible. Any horrible cocktail could be destroying his friend. He checked the pulse again, opening an eye lid. Dilated eyes, slow breathing. Earl wracked his head for anything that could help in the apartment. He dashed around checked drawers and cabinets until returning to the bed, defeated.

"Cecil?"

Earl laid next to his friend. A hand against a shoulder, massaging.

"Cecil please wake up."

No answer. Earl wrapped his arms around Cecil.

"I’ll be a better friend."

He closed his eyes, nuzzling against dirty hair.

"I’ll go out to the clubs with you again, as much as you want. I’ll have fun. "

"No more fun."

The voice cracked out low, dry. Earl glanced up. Cecil exhaled, stirring. His eyes remained closed.

"Cecil??"

A groan.

"Don’t talk so loud."

"Cecil! Cecil you’re awake! Are you ok?" Earl rose to his knees, smile mixing with tears as he still hugged his friend. "What happened? Can you move? Does anything hurt?"

"Early." Cecil shook his head, still weak. "Carry me to the bathroom before I vomit all over your dorky face."

The toilet flushed for the last time. Earl held back Cecil’s hair, keeping him comfortable. Cecil stood at the sink, supporting himself on the counter as he washed his face. Eye contact was avoided.

"I’m gonna go crash on the couch."

Earl was pushed out of the way as Cecil limped by.

"Wait, are you sure you are ok? What did you take how much d-"

"I’m fine."

In the dark of the apartment, Cecil stumbled over to the couch, sitting down. There he remained, arms slowly wrapping around his chest as he stared at the floor.

"Cecil."

Earl knew it all too well. He sat next to Cecil with out another word. The clock on the wall ticked by several minutes. At last Cecil spoke.

"Why did you come for me?"

"Because I’m your friend."

Cecil shook his head, voice raising.

"You don’t have to be!"

"No. But I want to."

"You are such a stupid child!"

Cecil yelled, his words more for himself than Earl. The scout reached out, taking a hand. It relaxed and lowered to the couch, clutching back. Cecil began to tremble.

"I’m going to hurt you again."

"I know."

Earl hugged Cecil. At first his gesture was ignored but Cecil soon turned, burying his head in the scout’s chest as he clung back. His body shook harder as he sobbed.

"But then you’ll make me smile again. Make me blush again."

The crying lessened.

"Make me put out a fire in the kitchen again with a pair of pants because we used the fire extinguisher for a prank."

Cecil looked up.

"Make me get arrested when we hacked into the radio station so you could play the music you wanted."

A small grin. Earl smiled back, raising a hand to pet Cecil’s hair.

"Make me share the bed with you as you hog all the blankets."

Cecil stopped crying, wiping tears form his face.

"Make me a flustered mess when you wrap your arms around me and kiss my neck."

"Earl…"

"And make me weak in the knees when you lay up against me on the couch as we watch westerns."

"Earl!"

Earl chuckled. “What?”

"I wanna fuck you right now."

The sudden shift of topic left Earl’s face as red as his hair. He just now noticed the hand teasing between his legs. Cecil narrowed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. They fell back against the couch, kissing rough but slow. Earl shivered from the skill his friend had with that mouth. The drugs were still in his system tugging on heart strings. The rapid turn in mood had Earl confused but far from unhappy.

"Cecil, Cecil wait."

"Hmmm?"

Earl lay on his back, Cecil over him. His pants were already pulled off as lips kissed down his neck. Soon his shirt would be removed as well. He took a gasp before continuing.

"You sure you are ok? I mean you did have a rough night."

The couch jerked as Cecil tugged Earl’s pants off his legs.

"Wow, you really are against fun."

"No! I, I just don’t want, want you to…"

Earl’s voice trailed off as a tongue met his erection. It was replaced with a moan. Cecil did not hesitate. His lips wrapped around the length, taking it in before he pulled back, kissing the tip. The scout gripped the couch, back arched with legs spread wide.

His chest rose and fell. He could see Cecil grinning down there, smug as he sucked on. A line of kisses up the chest then back down, drawing out the ecstasy. Cecil stroked the base, licking up the shaft as Earl writhed under him. Fingers played on his thighs. Again Cecil climbed to the neck, worshiping with his lips. Earl met them, kissing as a hand gripped his need. The stroke ended, weight settling on his chest. Earl opened his eyes to stillness.

"Uh, Cecil?"

Light snoring in response. Cecil had passed out and now lay over the naked scout, cum still on his face.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." 

Earl would carry him to the bed, get him in some pajamas and make sure he was warm for the night. He’d even leave out a glass of water and go with out the blanket that night as he laid beside him, watching his breathing. But for once he wished Cecil wouldn’t leave him hard and wanting. After tucking his friend in bed, Earl took one more glance at his form before heading into the bathroom for the lotion and tissues. He’d make sure to harp on him in the morning. Tomorrow was a new day. For both of them.


End file.
